Marco Deadprince/Cosmos Raid
Marco Deadprince '(マルコ・デッドプリンス ''Maruko Deddopurinsu) is a playable character in the fighting game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Returning from the source material, his voice is provided by Yūki Ono. For Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he is known colloquially as '''The Anything Goes Ex-Hooligan. Biography 20 years old, he was created on January 6. With his father being an arms dealer and the materfamilias connected to a biker gang, it all felt ordinary for Marco to never see them much. He taught himself how to do menial chores (e.g. cooking, laundry) as a safety measure, and because – as stated before – he was almost always a lonesome soul over at his place. At some point when he was 11, his mother got involved in a freak accident that ended her life; he himself attended the lady's funeral. The meek boy was infuriated, however, when he realized his dad didn't come to the memorial service, let alone hear about the mother's death. With months going by faster than a speeding bullet since she passed, Marco attacked his pops in a fit of tearful rage using nothing but a steel bat. Left with a betrayed feeling, he stormed out of the Deadprince home and never turned back. Meanwhile, his dad's wounds from the baseball bat barrage were grievous, but fortunately he wasn't actually murdered. Following the female parent's footsteps, he more or less became the leader of a posse, but unlike his upstanding mom, Marco and crew acted akin to typical hoodlums: cold-blooded; vulgar; high and mighty. At best he would usually bully children into giving his cluster valuables, though at worst, he'd go around destroying property just for the hell of it. The group tried to break as many rules as possible. Eventually, their days were numbered when a mysterious kid by the name Jed Adamclaw beat everyone except their big cheese into submission. He turned most of the lawbreakers in, although sensing that there was once good in him, the then-unknown boy wanted to help change Marco. Today he is an ex-gang member who has gotten to make amends with the people whose lives he previously tormented, including his father, who is still resting up in the hospital. He continues looking like a bruiser, yet he is also very friendly and thoughtful. Within Spirit Cross, his role in the troupe is that of a parental figure, able to empathize with others and generally keep everybody together. When fighting, he can get a little rambunctious and enjoys going up against those who are superhuman... even if Marco likes relying on being a "badass normal". Whilst sweet and certainly mature compared to how he was before reformation, sometimes he is plagued by self-doubt; for example, he doesn't think he would make a good de facto leader for SC because he is neither blunt or composed enough. During the events of CR, he receives an invitation from the sponsor of a tourney accepting "opponents that pique interest from all over the planet". Coming to terms with the fact the other members of Spirit Cross (sans Liam) entered, Marco decides to participate in the tournament in order to make sure his friends don't get into any grave trouble. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Apologies in advance!" *"You had me at arsenal!" *"Batter up!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"I'm a jack of all trades, master of none kinda guy. Whatever it takes to beat your silly head in!" *"Man, am I pooped! Maybe in the future I should invest in only one weapon. ...As if!" *"Stuffed bears, lightsabers, shopping carts, oh my!! What will I pull next match?" *"I'd sooner put myself in harm's way than my buddies!" *"Once I was broken by hatred... Now I can battle to break *it*!" *"Shit, overdid it with the weaponry this time!" *"Hopefully my friends aren't in any hot water..." *"My clothes spell bad memories. But I'm truly a good man! Honest!" Trivia